spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Picture Day: The Video Game
Picture Day the video game is a running game for Ipad and IPhone.You must get to Mrs Puffs Boating School with out getting messy or dirty. Series This is the first game of the upcoming gaming series based on episodes from the show. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants(Playable) Gary The Snail Patrick Star(Helping Character) Mrs Puff(Background) Nat Peterson(Background) Lonnie(Villains) Fred Rechid(Background) Harold Reginald(Background) Tom(Background) Teenagers(Villains) Billy(Purple Kid)(Background) Frank(Red Shirt)(Background) Nancy-Suzy Fish(Background) Pilar(Background) Henry-Bart(Background) Squidward(Background) Julie Fish(Background) Camera Man(Background) Clay(Background) Garbage Man(Villain) Weight Lifters(Background) Police Fish(Background) Taxi Driver(Background) Angler Fish(Background) Green Soil(Villain) Sandy Cheeks(Helper) Guard Worms(Villain) Power Ups Patrick Boost:Get Patrick to give you a lift through a bit of Bikini Bottom Getting a Taxi:Jump onto a taxi roof and drive through some of Bikini Bottom Shiny Shiny Sponge Gloss!:Put on Sponge Gloss and be invincible! nothing can defeat Sponge Gloss! Jellyfish Helpers:Get a lift by some friendly jellyfish.(Jellyfish Fields only) Sandy Boost:Sandy will let you have a ride on her bike.(Industrial Park only) Sponge "Bob The Builder":Wear a hard hat and nothing can fall onto your head and hurt you!.(Building Site only) Anchor Arms:Get the awesome anchor arms and smash things up!(Goo Lagoon only) Locations Conch Street Downtown Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom Building Site Jellyfish Fields Goo Lagoon Bikini Bottom Highway Industrial Park Rock Bottom Winter Wonderland World Free Updates Only Hugging Festival Day Updates Only Arcade With your coins you can play arcade games in Bikini Bottom Arcades. Jellyfishing: Collect all the Jellyfish and don't get stung. Boating Test: Try and get a perfect score and get your very own driving license. to self this is a arcade game Boating Races: Race your opponents at Boating School. Flappy Clam: A reference to the popular Fanon Wikia Game that you can play. Krabby Defenders: Defend the Krabby Patty from Plankton and squish him with your spatula. Fry Cook Madness: Be the fry cook of the Krusty Krab and make Krabby Patty's as fast as you can because the customers don't wait long at all. Surfboarding: Beat your opponent in this game and avoid obstacles on the way. Volley Ball: A classic game that says it all in the title. Industrial Park Riding: Ride with Sandy through the industrial park avoiding hazards along the way. List of places in words Conch Street: SpongeBob's Pineapple Squidward's Tiki House Patrick's Rock Building Site: locations just a building site Downtown Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom Houses Hot Dog Stand Mrs Puffs Boating School Jellyfish Fields: Jellyfish Trauma Center Seashell Park Goo Lagoon: Mussle Beach Juice Bar Snack Bar Lifeguard Towers Bikini Bottom Highway: locations just a highway Industrial Park: locations just what's inside of the industrial park Rock Bottom: Bathrooms Candy Machine Rock Bottom Bus Station Trivia *This is based of a episode. *This is the 2nd running and dodging game, the first one was Sponge On The Run. Quotes Opening The app SpongeBob:Hello! 2nd: SpongeBob:Hi there! 3rd: SpongeBob:Welcome to Picture Day The Video Game! 4th: SpongeBob:Welcome to my app! 5th: SpongeBob:Why hello there! going to the options menu SpongeBob:Oh look options! 2nd: SpongeBob:Oh...options... 3rd: SpongeBob:Yay! options! on the play menu SpongeBob:Press play to start the game! 2nd: SpongeBob:Press the play button to play the game! 3rd: SpongeBob:Are you going to press the play button? opening wardrobe SpongeBob: Oh! I'll dress up for picture day! That way I'll stand out more! starting to run SpongeBob:I'm ready! 2nd: SpongeBob:I'm ready to run for a long long time! 3rd: SpongeBob:Good morning Bikini Bottom! 4th: SpongeBob:Time to get to boating school! 5th: SpongeBob:I'm running! 6th: SpongeBob: Good morning world and all who inhabitants it! SpongeBob quotes whilst running SpongeBob:good morning Squidward! SpongeBob:dodging that! SpongeBob:woah! SpongeBob:teenagers! SpongeBob:haha I did it! SpongeBob:Patrick you came for me! SpongeBob:Life's as extreme as you want to make it! SpongeBob:Sandy! SpongeBob:Eyes on the road SquarePants! SpongeBob:Not right now! I have to get to boating school! it's picture day! SpongeBob:Wow I could really go for a Krabby Patty right now! SpongeBob:Wow Bikini Bottom! the birds are out and the sun's out and THE TEENAGERS ARE OUT! SpongeBob:Holy mother of Pearl! SpongeBob:Bye Gary! bye Squidward! bye Squidward...I like Squidward SpongeBob:Anchor Arms! SpongeBob:Oh it's so shiny! SpongeBob:Jump! SpongeBob:Woo! SpongeBob:Slide! SpongeBob:Swipe! Patrick Quotes Patrick:Hey there buddy! Patrick:laugh impression Patrick:Can I help you? Patrick:Is mayonnaise an instrument? Patrick:Good morning SpongeBob! SpongeBob:Patrick, I think the award is for me. You must've got it by mistake. Patrick:But, it's shiny. SpongeBob:Yeah, but you know what else is shiny? Patrick:Ice Cream! Patrick:AHHH!!! Patrick:Dodging that! Sandy Quotes Sandy:Howdy y'all! Sandy:This part gets pretty technical! Yee-haw! Now for the speed course. Hold on! Sandy:I hope we make it! Sandy:screams I'm havin' fun, too! Soundtrack Main Menu Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy_9xtSOk1M Costumes Pirate Costume Points Arr me matey it be picture day! Mermaid Man Costume Points To Mrs Puff's Boating School away! Patrick Star Costume (Big Pink Loser) Points Hi, I'm Patrick Star. I'm the laziest, pinkest starfish in Bikini Bottom and I wish I were me and not SpongeBob. Classic SpongeBob Free A good old classic is good enough for me! SpongeBob Krusty Krab Hat Points Hm...I have no idea why I'm wearing this hat to boating school... Kuddly Krab Uniform Points Aw! The Kuddly Krab! Burglar Costume Points Hm...I'm not sure if running through the streets in this costume is the best of ideas... Medieval Costumes Points This is like so medieval! Get it? Because it's a medieval costume? Laughs Biker Costume Points Watch the Bikini Bottom Bad Boys are in town! Bunny Costume (Easter Updates Only) Points Happy Easter Everyone! Valentines Day Costume (Valentines Updates Only) Points Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Santa Hat (Christmas Updates Only) Points Merry Christmas Everyone! Tis the season to be jolly! Happy New Years Costume (New Year Updates Only) Points Happy New Year Everyone! Police Costume Points Stop in the name of the law! Special Events Updates Costumes Bunny Costume (Easter Updates Only) Points Happy Easter Everyone! Valentines Day Costume (Valentines Updates Only) Points Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Santa Hat (Christmas Updates Only) Points Merry Christmas Everyone! Tis the season to be jolly! Happy New Years Costume (New Year Updates Only) Points Happy New Year Everyone! Worlds Winter Wonderland World Free Christmas Hugging Festival Day Arcade Egg Hunting: Find all of the hidden eggs in Jellyfish Fields as a mini game! Fire Work Contest: Play as SpongeBob and play against opponents as you try to set of the most fireworks! Christmas Memory Game: There are 3 presents to start of with and they will mix around so you have to find out which one has the coin in. Other Related Games Based Of Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:Ipad Category:Iphone Category:Running Games Category:Skill Games Category:Cosmobo Category:Games Based Of Episodes Category:2015 Games Category:Mobile Games